Open your eyes to love
by gryffindorgirl-016
Summary: This songfic is based on episode 66, wherein Syaoran and Sakura are in the park after she confesses her feelings to Yukito. This is in Syaoran's POV.


Open your eyes to love

Sakura/Syaoran songfic

A/N: This takes place in episode 66, wherein Sakura and Syaoron are in the park after she confesses her feelings to Yukito. The song used is "Open your eyes to love" by LMNT. This is in Syaoron's POV

Disclaimer: I own neither ccs, its characters or the song.

* * *

"Do you mind going through the park?"

I could tell something was wrong with Sakura…. I noticed it when we left the festival…..

As we sat on the swings, she swung slowly back and forth. A sad expression was on her face.

"Today, I told Yukito that I love him." She said.

Those words shocked me. Of course, she loved him... _Syaoran, you fool. Did you seriously think you had a chance?_... I felt a sharp pain on my chest and I had to look away before she could see my expression.

"I see…." was all I could say.

_**You've been searching the world to find true love, **_

_**Looking in all the wrong places **_

_**When all of the time you've been blind to love, **_

**_As plain as the nose on your face is. _**

"But he told me he wasn't the one I cared for the most." Sakura continued. "He asked me if my feelings weren't similar to my feelings for my dad…… I though about it….. and they're very similar. "

"But.." She smiled at me " But in a way, I liked him differently too…… Just a little, my feelings for him were different from my feelings for my dad"

" Yukito has someone he cares about more than anyone. And that person is someone I really like a lot, too. And that person cares about Yuikito more than anyone else. So I'm ok. Knowing that the person Yukito cares about most isn't me. I thought that if Yukito can be with someone he likes more than anybody…and if that makes him happy, then that's good enough for me. Before, Tomoyo said that if someone she cared for was happy…then that would make her the happiest. And I though that as long as Yukito is happy, then nothing could make me happier. "

_**It's here. It's now. **_

_**Open your eyes and see it. **_

_**Right here. Right now. **_

_**Open your eyes to love. **_

I could almost feel her heart breaking and I just looked on helplessly as she spoke. Knowing that Sakura would never think of me the way she did with Yukito hurt me more than anything. She would always just think of me as a friend….

_**You've been down on yourself thinking something's wrong, **_

_**Wondering why love has never found you. **_

**_Don't you know it's been right here all along? _**

_**If only you look around you. **_

All I could do was listen to her as she spoke. She had no idea of the feelings I harbor for her. How her talk of her feelings for Yukito was killing me….

Sakura's eyes began to water. I reeled back a bit when I saw them.

"Still…" Sakura said "I'm not sure why, but just a little, I felt kind of like crying."

Unable to hold her tears any longer, they flowed from her eyes.

"But It would be a pain to Yukito if I looked sad, or went around crying, so…"

Silent tears turned into sobs… Damn it, I hate seeing her like this… I hate seeing her in pain. I suddenly stood up from my swing and stood by her side.

"Stupid me, What am I crying for? I really did understand what Yukito said. I really think that it's good enough for me if Yukito is happy…"

"I understand." I interrupted her, unable to stand her pain any longer.

_**It's here. It's now. **_

_**Open your eyes and see it. **_

_**Right here. Right now. **_

_**Open your eyes to love. **_

I held out my handkerchief to her and smiled gently.

"I really understand how it feels." If only she knew….

Our hands touched when she took the handkerchief from me.

She stood up and smiled at me. "Thank you."

Sakura did the unexpected…. She closed the distance between us and leaned her head on my shoulder. I was caught off guard, but, for some reason, I did not blush the way I usually do when I'm around her.

"Yukito said that one day…I'd find someone I could care about more than anyone. And that person would surely care for me more than anyone else."

I was tempted to tell her my feelings, but, I could just confuse her by doing so. I decided against it, and instead, I placed my hands on her shoulders and held her

"I hope you find that person." I said. I heard her whispered thanks to me.

_**Love has been right by your side, **_

_**But oh so close that you couldn't see. **_

_**If love could speak it would shout to the sky, **_

_**I've always been here. I always will be. **_

"_Sakura, when will you notice my feelings?"_ My mind was almost shouting. _"When will you realize that I've always been here by your side? When will you see that I love you?"_ As much as I wanted to tell her, now wasn't the time. All I could do was hold her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him." I whispered to her.

_**I'm here. I'm now. **_

**_Open your eyes and see it. _**

_**Right here. Right now. **_

_**Open your eyes to love. **_

_**Open your mind to love. **_

_**Open your heart to love.**_

_Open your eyes to love…Sakura._

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please let me know what you thought of it. I'd love to hear from you. 


End file.
